The Fire Within
by Fiona Alexis Dowel
Summary: One experiment gone wrong may give a man his purpose and a shot at true love. See what happens when I stick myself into one of my stories. Tails X OC, Sonic X Amy, Knuckles X Rogue, Shadow X Silver.


The Fire Within

Chapter One: Sudden Change

Tails is in his workshop working on a strange looking device.

It's been months since Sonic had beaten Eggman's latest attempt at conquest. It seems that Eggman is gone at the moment. Hopefully for good this time. For the past month I have been doing some experiments to get us back to Mobius. Today, I plan to give the device that I've designed a test run, I just hope that it does as predicted, or I can't even fathom what would happen.

I enter the code to allow the device to run the full course of its run. A few minutes into it, alarms start going off. The alarms stop all of a sudden as a kind of crackling sound happens, and I look up to see a car sitting where the machine had been.

It was still running and there was somebody still inside it. In the driver's seat was a large half fox half wolf with gray fur waring a black shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. He was unconscious. I reach in (having to lean across him) and shut the car off.

Apparently this was enough to wake him up because he said, "Sorry pup, you ain't goin' for a ride in my car." and then picked me up and sat me gently down on my belly. "Where the hell am I?" he says as he gets out of the car. Standing up, I say, "You are on Earth. Why?".

"Bloody hell! A talking fox! Where the hell am I?" he says, looking like he's beginning to panic. "Like I said, you're on Earth." I say, begging to wonder if I should scream for help.

"Okay, calm down Michael. It's okay. Your not crazy. Your just in strange room with your car and a talking fox with twin tails. Hold on, twin tails? That's gotta be him." he says to himself as he rubs his temples. He then looks right at me and says, "Hey kid, are you Tails?"

"Y-yes sir. I'm T-tails." I say, begging to inch toward the door. "Cool. That means that I am probably in good hands." he says as he sits down in the driver's seat of the car.

Michael's POV

Damn, I just wanted to see my friends. Great, now I am apparently stuck in a alternative universe. At least Tails is here. I'm gonna see if I can become friends with him. "Hey, Tails?" I say looking over at the fox. "Y-yes s-sir?" he says, looking very nervous.

"Don't be nervous. After I cry a bit, I'll be okay. Now where is a room that I can have some privacy in?" I say as I stand up. "F-follow me." he says, still nervous. He leads me to a room that is apparently his bedroom. I say that it's his because there are models and machines all over the room with a computer sitting on a desk to the side.

"Nice room." I say as I walk in. "I'm gonna need a little bit of alone time so that I can deal with my issues." I say as I sit down on the bed. He exits the room and I hear something heavy thump against it. He must have blocked the door with something because he doesn't yet trust me.

Oh well, I'm gonna be in here a while anyway. As I start to reach for my shoes, I notice something odd. My hands are covered by thick black fur. I flex my fingers and long, sharp claws pop out. I stand up and search the room for a mirror. The image I see isn't the one that I expected. Instead of my usually pale, slightly flabby self. I see a tall muscular creature that looked like a werewolf except it was a blackish color. Horrified by my appearance, I feel my tail droop down.

When that sensation registered, I see if I can make the tail do anything else. After a few minutes, I had learned how to control it. No longer frightened by my appearance, I undo my shoes and lay down on the bed and cry into the pillows. I'm gonna make sure that they get washed. Otherwise Tails might get angry.

Tails POV

After waiting a little while to see if the cabinet would be enough to trap him in my room, I head downstairs and call Sonic's cell phone. "What's up, little buddy?" he says when he answers. "Sonic, please hurry back. There's a strange wolf in the house. I have him trapped in my bedroom at the moment, but I don't know how long the cabinet will hold him." I say as quick as possible. "Okay, see you in a few seconds." he replies before hanging up. Sometimes it's good to have a friend like him.

Sonic's POV

After hanging up, I get up from the table at the restaurant that I had just finished eating at and run as fast as I can. I manage to make it to our house in a few seconds flat. Who the hell could have gotten into our house?

Tails opens the door as soon as I step onto the front porch. He drags me to his bedroom and pushes the cabinet aside. I open the door to see a large wolf-fox thing crying into Tails's pillows. Just what in the world is going on here?

"Hey man, what's the matter with you?" I say as I enter the room. He slowly looks up at me and I can tell how distraught he is. He then buries his face back into the pillows. I look back at Tails and say "What did you do to him?" His reply was simple. He looked down at the ground and explained to me about the experiment and what the wolf had said. He also added that he had heard the wolf call himself 'Michael'.

"Hey, Michael?" I say in a soft voice as I get closer to the distressed wolf. "Yeah, Sonic?" he replies as he looks back at me. Tails didn't even say my name, so how did this wolf that was supposedly from another dimension know me? "It's gonna be better man. Even though you may not see your friends and family again, we will be here for you." I say, trying to comfort him. How do you comfort somebody from a different plane of existence anyway? He starts crying again.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes. Just stay there, okay?" I say as I start out the door. "O-okay." is the reply I hear from the wolf. Tails quickly follows me into the living room. "I have not seen anyone that distraught since I bumped into you those many years ago." I say to Tails.

"Let me guess, you plan to take him in?" he says as he looks at me. "Only until he gets his act together." I say. Truth be told, he's welcomed to stay as long as he likes as long as he doesn't cause trouble. But knowing how Tails likes his privacy, I left that bit out. Tails walks off in anger into his workshop. I just flip on the TV to watch whatever I find interesting.

(Author's Note)

This fanfiction stars a Anthroized version of myself. And since I am slightly obsessed with Tails, I paired this version of me up with him. On a sidenote, I only gave the character my first name, I choose the last name at random. Be warned for lemony content popping up unlabeled as I wanted it to read like somebody was living it. After this chapter the view point will shift to my OC self's and stay there. Be prepared for references to some of my favorite things, and Kudos is due to whoever gets the references. Enjoy the rest of the story.


End file.
